


Be a good boy!

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Big Cock, Body Hair, Bottom Scott, Boys Kissing, Chest Hair, Creampie, Crying, Daddy/Twink, Domination, Ejaculation, Facial Hair, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Gay Sex, Hurt Scott, Kinky sex, Kissing, Long ejaculation, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Muscular Body, Not Beta Read, Not read by a Beta reader, Orgasm, Painful Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Rape, Rim job, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Strange Love, Top Logan, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Virginity, climax, long climax, monster cock, penis - Freeform, scott is a jerk, teen!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: Set on the X-Men new timeline Logan and Scott don't get along, Scott is a jerk and Logan teaches him a lesson.(I need a beta reader ASAP)





	Be a good boy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cs90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cs90/gifts), [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts), [TinTin_95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinTin_95/gifts), [scottxlogan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/gifts), [Winter_Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Witch/gifts), [chinnystar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinnystar/gifts), [sg_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fic/gifts), [Deadboy25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadboy25/gifts), [shittershutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittershutter/gifts), [3White_Mage3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/gifts), [kitty5592](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty5592/gifts), [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/gifts), [BlueEyedNightwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedNightwing/gifts), [babymibs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babymibs/gifts), [little_owl7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_owl7/gifts), [quin0611](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quin0611/gifts), [fassyismyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fassyismyman/gifts), [Claryleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claryleaf/gifts).



> I want to dedicate this work to all the people that I tagged, maybe I forgot one or two please tell me...if I forgot you cuz I am doing this because I want to thank you all for sticking with me for such a long time...and I love you guys!!! I really do!
> 
> I mean what will I do with my besties? Who are also a little wired? LOL If any of you tagged want me to change the gift to a pairing that you like, leave it in the comment section and I'll see what I can do, there are a lot of Cheerik between you...If you're not then you are scogan fans cuz that's the way you are!
> 
> This is the Tye Sheridan version of Cyclops and the Hugh Jackman version of Wolverine
> 
> NOW READ THE TAGS if you see something that you are not comfortable with don't read!
> 
> And please! leave a comment and a kudo! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE COMMENTS!!!!

Logan was not going to defy him again, but he was smarter than other people his age, he knew that if he had to confront Logan for his behavior he must do it in private.

 

So (God help him!) he ask…politely to Logan to come with him to his new study room, witch Charles had given him after he became the leader of the new X-Men, he walked to the desk and turned to look at Logan and rested both hands on the desk behind his body “Logan…I know that you might have a problem following orders, especially of someone so young; but you cant…”

 

Let’s be honest to the truth here, Scott has been an asshole all his life and a pain in the ass, plus the fact that he is a teenager trying to give orders to a very old man, who has a lot of experience in fights and so much more than he will ever know in his pathetic life and there was so much Logan can take with the kid and his patience ended.

 

So he pushed the kid to the desk and took him in his arms not letting him escape “Shut your eyes!” Logan commanded and in a split of a second he took the glasses of the kid off.

 

Scott started protesting but that wouldn’t help him, he was being overpowered by a man who was ten times stronger than him. His face changed to a more frightened one when he heard metal claws being brought out, he felt them on his behind…in a moment all of them, except for one, got back to their original place.

 

The remaining claw softly touched Scott’s butt crack and it tear it down the claw made its way to Scott’s uniforms turtleneck destroying the fabric on its way.

 

Logan took the last claw back in and took the uniform and tore I in the butt region and parted the fabric, even more, letting him get a good look at the teenager's virginal butt; Scott was sobbing uncontrollably…he didn’t know what was going to happen to him next.

 

He felt Logan’s big hairy hand on his left butt cheek “Well then you have a great butt kid, but after I am finished it will not be the same” Scott sobbed harder and begged “Please don’t!” he cried out.

 

Logan took him from the neck making him face him so he could look at the boy’s face, he saw tears rolling through his cheeks he almost felt sorry for the teen…but he was not going to be bossed around by someone younger than him; so he had to teach him a lesson, a lesson that Charles would never teach this asshole of a boy “If you beg you’ll arouse me more kid, you’ll look even hotter than you are now”

 

So he slaps the boy’s butt with great strength making the boy scream loudly “Scream all you want boy but no one is going to help you! And you are turning me on kid! You are making me rock hard like this!” Logan warned him she slapped him again and again, Scott could feel that something was hitting his six pack it was big and very thick…he soon realized that it was Logan’s penis…Scott panicked and screamed even louder, Logan had a monster for a cock.

 

The more he screamed the harder the penis got and the harder the spank became, but Scott couldn’t help himself, he wanted to shut up and stay silent he didn’t want to give Logan the satisfaction of hearing him cry and being vulnerable but he couldn’t he was weak and this was the first time he admitted it.

 

His butt checks hurt like hell they were cherry red and Logan still slapped them making it worse for the teenage boy who was a mess in his lap, but all of a sudden it stopped.

 

 

Scott was in a bit of shock because he thought it would never stop, Logan’s hands went from his butt cheeks to his hips and he lifted them up and turned Scott around so that his ass was facing him, Scott sobbed in silence, Logan pulled him up till his anus was in front of his bearded face, Scott let a tear fall onto the ground trying very hard not to open his eyes; and out of the blue Logan pulled his tongue inside of Scott’s virginal butt.

 

Scott gasped hardly as Logan began fucking his tight anus with his tongue and the fear’s beard was hurting his smooth butt cheeks, Logan was rough on him and he fucked him with his tongue really hard “Logan….” He was going to say please but his voice choked on the sensation of being fucked with a wet tongue, and he started liking it in a twisted sort of way.

 

“You are liking it Scotty!” Logan commented as he pushed his tongue against the virginal anus again making Scott whimper “You don’t want to admit it but you like it!” Scott’s head was dizzy at the moment, he never thought he could be overpowered or doing this with a guy or maybe it was the blood going to his head because of the position he as in.

 

“Now for something new!” Logan said as he flipped the teen boy on his back on the desk “Logan…Please!!!” Scott begged as Logan parted his legs to the sides “What did I tell’ya kid?! You are just getting me harder!!!” Logan answered “Now you stay there” Scott couldn’t see anything so he wasn’t, he could hear a zip being pulled down, Logan’s costume he presumed.

 

Scott felt something hard against his butt; it was Logan’s monster cock “Please Logan! It’s too big for me…please! I don’t want to do this! You are going to destroy my hole!” The boy cried “I will do anything you say from now on if you just spear me the pain!” he said as tears rolled from his closed eyes.

 

“Kid you have been an asshole all the time, now it’s time to put that asshole to good use; you’ll love it!” Logan said as he kissed Scott’s tears away “From now on you will leave Jean and you will become my boyfriend, got that darling?!” Logan said demandingly and like a feral animal being possessive with his mate, Scott nodded in response “Well that’s good baby, time for your loving boyfriend to take your virginity right?!” He said as he kissed the boy’s lips.

 

 Scott was convincing himself that everything was going to be alright, Logan was his boyfriend now? Just because he said so? Damm, he was screwed for the rest of his life, he was going to follow the orders of him from now on, that’s what he got for being a jerk.

 

Logan kissed him as he pressed the cock head inside of Scott’s virginal anus, Scott moaned in Logan’s lips and felt himself tore open, and Logan was pushing more and more of it in, stretching him to the point of pain “Logan Please!” Scott begged again as his hands found Logan’s overly hairy chest, and palmed himself to it till he found the man’s shoulders to anchor himself.

 

“It’s too big for me!” He said panting as the thick and long member was still pushing itself inside of his virginal butt “Almost there babe!” Logan said as if Scott had wanted this all along and assuming his “boyfriend” role he pushed it in till all of it was inside Scott’s anus.

 

“There we are!” he said as he kissed the lips of the shaking teen that was beneath him, Scott couldn’t stand it anymore it was too damn big for him and it was hurting him in ways that he had never experienced “Logan!” Scott said breathlessly “I can’t it’s too big!!” he cried on his shoulder “It’s too big! Take it out please!” Logan shushed him but didn’t pull out an inch of his monster cock.

 

“This might hurt now! But you will love it, you will have me inside of you every day till the rest of your like Summers so get used to it. Don’t worry baby I know where your prostate it now and I will hit it in every thrust” Logan warned.

 

“Please be gentle!” Scott begged like the virgin he once was, and kissed him on the lips when the lips parted Logan answered back “I am sorry Scotty I’ll have to do it rough, so you will learn your lesson” Scott began crying and sobbing strongly since he knew Logan would do him rough “And you will never try to give an order to me again! For the rest of your life! Unless you like it rough every day!” Scott cried “No! Don’t cry you have earned this boy! You will have what you deserve!”

 

And in a flick of a second Logan pulled all his cock out and pushed it right back in roughly making Scott scream in a terrifying way, and he repeated the movement again “Logan please!!!!!!!!!” he screamed begging for mercy, but Logan had made up his mind “PLEASE! If you care for me stop!!!!” but Logan did it again “Logan, please if you love me!!!” Logan kissed him to let him now that he cared but he wasn’t going to stop “Logan!!!!!” Scott cried over and over resisting the best he could the savage pounding.

 

Logan was like an animal and he fucked him in total abandon, Scott thought that that was the maximum kind of rough Logan had, but he was wrong; cuz in a split of a second Logan got rougher, but this time he hit his prostate every time.

 

The pain was mixed with a minimum pleasure “Believe me, Scotty…it hurts me to see you in such pain….but you deserve this, you jerk!” Logan said as he swings his cock in and out “I wanted to make love to you in your first time!” Logan admitted, “But you deserve this…you deserve this!” Scott cried loudly as his tears flooded his face that was turned bright red.

 

“Logan!!!!” He begged and sobbed but Logan didn’t give in and fucked him even harder, Scott was a panting mess and he couldn’t stop himself from calling Logan’s name over and over trying to see if his pain would disappear.

 

Logan rammed himself in and out, and he kissed Scott tenderly for such a rough fuck “I love you boy! I just wished you weren’t such a jerk!!” Scott had fantasised with Logan before, and he had fillings for him he would have never admitted himself it was love before, but now he couldn’t help it; but this was too rough for him and maybe he did deserve this brutal pounding, but at least Logan was kissing his pain away.

 

Scott was probably not going to be able to walk after this, but the teen managed to lock his legs on Logan’s thighs witch where savagely being pounded against him over and over.

 

Logan felt himself close and kissed Scott in anticipation, and then he spilled himself inside him, and Scott couldn’t believe it Logan had a great stamina, more than any normal human being because his cum couldn’t stop being shoot from the man’s hairy long and thick monster cock.

 

And big and sticky spurs of semen where being left on his hole in great quantities; Logan couldn’t stop himself as his orgasm continued, and in the process of shooting his load Scott’s prostate couldn’t stop itself as shoot his load over Logan’s hairy six-pack.

 

When Logan ended his climax he pulled out of Scott and kissed him again “Oh baby!” he said as he lovingly cared his cheek, semen was dripping like crazy from Scott’s hole “I am so sorry” he said as he kissed him again.

 

Scott took Logan’s beard in his hand and pressed his palm to find his face “Logan!” he said sobbing “…I promise I will never be a jerk again!” Logan petted his hair lovingly “But please don’t do this to me again, I can’t stand you fucking me angrily, cuz I can’t stand you being angry at me!!” he said as he broke in tears.

 

Logan kissed him “I’ll never do this again; we will only do lovely and tender stuff from now on! I promise!” he said as he pulled the boy’s glasses on his eyes “You will have to tell Jean that you don’t love her, you will move into my room and we will be together!” Logan made the boy clear, Scott answered with a kiss “That’s my good boy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Till next time! and don't forget to comment


End file.
